A Kung Fu Panda Christmas Carol
by Black Raider
Summary: The title says it all. This is A Christmas Carol, KFP style! Characters will be explained througout the story! Enjoy! Yes, it's early. But who dang cares! Rated T for death and immense cruelty
1. Introduction

A Christmas Carol is one of the most classical tales of Christmas in history. It is a favorite around the world. Originally written by Charles Dickens, it tells the story of Ebenezer Scrooge, a cruel man that loves money and hates Christmas. Follow me now, as I give you a tale of wonder, excitement, and the true meaning of Christmas.

I know, the top's a bit corny, and it is _WAY _too early. But I had an inspiration. Over the years, people would add their own little pieces of imagination to the story. But A Christmas Carol will always start, end, and be told with the same facts. I will be adding my own little things here and there, but the story shall be the same.

The way I see it, A Christmas Carol is the best story in the world. Kung Fu Panda is my (and many other people's) favorite movie. Why not combine them? I will be telling the same story everyone knows, but with a dash of my imagination and a twist of KFP.

I'll be explaining who plays who throughout the story. So enjoy!

I give you, A Kung Fu Panda Christmas Carol.


	2. Scrooge

Chapter One- Scrooge

Marley was dead, to begin with. The poor soul had been so sickly for only a few short years before he had a heart attack and died as he was working. He left no money for a family he never had, and it was a small funeral. Scrooge signed for it.

However, that was many years ago. Allow me to take you to the time where our story starts.

It was Christmas Eve, and everyone was jolly and merry. Well, except one person. Originally, Jacob Marley was partners with a cruel moneylender named Ebenezer Scrooge.

Scrooge was a 65-year-old male tiger, always wearing his dark clothing and walking with a wicked black cane and top hat. His fur was pale and his eyes were dull and lifeless. He was a shrewd old man, heartless, stingy, and, well, just flat-out mean! He pushed folks aside as he walked, though many tried to stay out of his way. Some people scorned him; others, though only about one or two people, felt sorry for him. Scrooge was the head of a sort of bank. His other employers included a half dozen of bookkeepers (all who were mice and lizards) and a clerk.

Scrooge walked thru the ice and snow, not caring at all that it was cold. He loved the cold. He reached his shop and knocked the snow off of the sign above the door that read "Scrooge and Marley". Though his partner was dead, Scrooge didn't really have the desire to erase or scratch out the name of Jacob Marley. Scrooge walked in and hung his hat and coat on a stand. His bookkeepers and clerk were hard at work, as though they'd be paid more if they worked any harder. Scrooge walked in and abruptly halted at the sight of a rabbit sitting on a chair near his office.

"Bob Cratchit." Scrooge said. Bob Cratchit (Master Shifu), a 30-year-old red panda, looked up timidly from his work.

"Yes, Mr. Scrooge?" Bob asked.

"Who is this?" Scrooge demanded, pointing his cane at the rabbit.

Bob gave the rabbit a pitiful look. "This is Mr. Roberts, sir. He's here to talk about….his mortgage."

"Sir, I'm so very sorry." Mr. Roberts stuttered as Scrooge settled his things at his desk. "I know you're very upset about this. I've been trying my best, really, I have. It's just that it's Christmas and I-"

"Enough." Scrooge said. He grabbed the rabbit by the scruff. "You have a week. Get the money in or you're evicted." With that, he tossed the rabbit out into the snow.

"Thank you, Mr. Scrooge." Mr. Roberts cried gratefully.

Scrooge slammed the door shut, and the bookkeepers, after they had been watching for a while, quickly got back to work.

"Cratchit." Scrooge barked. Bob winced slightly and walked up to his employer.

"Yes sir?"

"Take care of these eviction notices for tomorrow." Scrooge ordered, pushing an extremely large stack of papers into his clerk's arms.

"Sir…." Bob grunted. "Tomorrow's Christmas."

"Then you have full permission to gift wrap them." Scrooge retorted. He went back to his desk to work. Bob sighed and turned to walk back to his desk.

"Quite a few of 'em." He muttered.

"Here, let us take those." One bookkeeper said.

"Yeah, we'll get them." Another agreed. The bookkeepers joined together to take the stack of papers.

"Careful." Bob warned as the bookkeepers suddenly went careening into a wall because of the weight. "You alright?"

"We're good!" came a chorus of happy replies.

"Would you get back to work?" Scrooge yelled. Bob and the bookkeepers jumped. The bookkeepers walked up to Bob, whispering encouragement.

"If you please, sir." Bob said. "It's gotten quite cold, and we'd like an extra bit of coal for the fire….if you would….sir…."

"Please!" one bookkeeper cried.

"Our ink is frozen!"

"My whiskers have icicles on them!"

"How would the bookkeeping staff like to be cold and jobless?" Scrooge shouted. The bookkeepers rushed back to work, saying a bit too loudly how much they loved the cold.

"I admire….your persuasion abilities….sir…" Bob said before going back to work.

Then, there was a knock at the door. "Uncle!" came a happy voice from the other side. Then, Scrooge's 27-year-old nephew and only living relative, Fred (Crane) waltzed into the door with a great wreath around his neck. "A Merry Christmas to you, uncle! Merry Christmas, Bob."

"And a Merry Christmas to you as well, Master Fred." Bob said happily.

"I am no master of yours." Fred said.

"Merry Christmas?" Scrooge repeated. "Bah humbug!"

"Christmas a humbug?" Fred asked, approaching his uncle's desk. "Surely you don't mean that."

"If I had my way, I'd have every idiot that said 'Merry Christmas' fried with his turkey with a stake of holly thru his heart!" Scrooge cried.

"Uncle…."

"My dear nephew." Scrooge said firmly. "You keep Christmas in your way and let me keep it in mine!"

"Christmas is a loving and happy holiday." Fred proclaimed. "And, though it hasn't put a scrap of silver in my pocket, I believe it has done me good and will do me good. And I say, long live it!" The bookkeepers and Bob clapped.

"What do you all think you're doing?" Scrooge yelled. They went back to work.

"Sorry, Mr. Scrooge." Bob Cratchit murmured. "Just….trying to keep warm…"

Now, during Christmas Eve, which was that day, it was customary for good-meaning gentlemen to collect donations to support the poor and homeless, and that's why there was another knock.

An otter and an iguana came in. "Mr. Scrooge, I presume?" the otter asked.

"Who are you?" Scrooge demanded.

"We are from a the St. Catherine's Charity Foundation." The otter replied. "We'd like to speak to you about a small donation."

"Ah, yes." Fred said cheerfully. "This kind gentleman is Mr. Scrooge. I'm sure he'd be more than welcome to put down a donation."

"Fred!" Scrooge hissed.

The otter and iguana approached Scrooge. "During this time of year, it is important that we help those in greater need." The otter lectured. "Now, what shall we put you down for?"

"Nothing." Scrooge said curtly.

"You wish to remain anonymous?"

"I wish to be left alone." Scrooge snapped. "I don't make myself merry at Christmas."

"So true." Fred agreed.

"And I can't afford to make anyone else merry." Scrooge continued.

"So _not _true." Fred disagreed.

Scrooge shot his nephew a dark glare. "Don't you have anything else to do this afternoon?"

"Sadly, yes." Fred replied. "I must get home to my wife and help her prepare dinner."

"Why in heaven's name did you get married?" Scrooge inquired.

"I fell in love." Fred replied.

"Love?" Scrooge laughed. "If there's anything I hate more than Christmas that might just be it."

"Well, then I shall make my donation." Fred said, handing the gentlemen some money. "And I'll be off. Oh, and dear uncle, I request your presence at my Christmas dinner with me and Clara tomorrow. If you will." The young crane hung the wreath he had around his neck on the coat stand. "A Merry Christmas to you all!" With that, he was off.

The otter and the iguana turned their attention to Mr. Scrooge as the iguana put Fred's donation into a little purse marked, "Donations". There was an awkward silence as the two gentlemen watched Scrooge work once more.

Then, the otter cleared his throat. "Mr. Scrooge, if we could talk to you about that….donation."

Scrooge stood up. "Of course." He led the otter and iguana towards the door as he continued. "Since a percentage of my tax money goes to the prisons and poor houses, the poor must go there."

"But sir!" the otter cried. "Some would rather die!"

"If they'd rather die, then they'd better do it!" Scrooge yelled. "And decrease the surplus population!" Scrooge opened the door. "Here is the door; I advise you to use it."

The otter huffed. "Come along." He told his partner. "I think we've taken enough of Mr. Scrooge's time." The two of them left, and Scrooge slammed the door shut. He grabbed Fred's wreath and started to try and rip it. Then, he heard some singing outside and opened the door, only to see a small bunny boy, who stuttered to a halt in his singing when he realized who was there.

"What do you want?" Scrooge demanded.

"A…..penny for the song…..sir….." the bunny muttered.

Scrooge slammed the door shut, but then opened it again and threw the wreath at the boy.

_STARSTARSTARSTARSTAR_

Later, a few hours after sunset, Bob Cratchit approached Scrooge's desk.

"Mr. Scrooge…." He murmured. "It….appears to be closing time."

Scrooge looked up from his work. "So it is. I'll see you at eight tomorrow morning."

The bookkeepers pushed Bob, whispering, "Ask him."

"Sir, tomorrow's Christmas." Bob said.

"Eight-thirty then." Scrooge muttered.

Bob cleared his throat nervously. "If you please, sir, half an hour hardly seems customary for Christmas Day….sir…"

"Really?" Scrooge challenged. "And how long _is _customary, Bob Cratchit?"

"Uh…." Bob coughed. "The….uh….whole day…."

The bookkeepers chimed in with agreement.

"The _entire _day?" Scrooge asked incredulously.

The bookkeeper's disagreed, saying it was Bob's idea.

"If you please, sir, why open the office tomorrow?" Bob lightly challenged. "Everywhere else will be closed." Scrooge seemed bored. "It'll waste a lot of expensive coal for the fire." He added.

"Christmas is a poor excuse to empty a man's pockets." Scrooge said bitterly. The bookkeepers groaned a little. "However, seeing how I'm the only one that sees that….." he closed his book. "…take the day off." The bookkeeper's cheered, and Bob seemed to brighten up.

"Stop that!" Scrooge yelled. The bookkeepers hushed and started to put their things away.

"Thank you, Mr. Scrooge." Bob said gratefully.

As Scrooge walked out the door, he called, "I expect you in all the earlier the next morning!" Bob and the bookkeepers agreed. Scrooge walked off into the night, on his way home.

Bob and the bookkeepers closed up the shop and headed out into town to go home, all the while talking about their Christmas plans. On the way home, they passed some skaters, and Bob even managed to get on the ice and not fall. However, one of the skaters did run into him.

"Merry Christmas!" a girl called as they walked off.

Bob Cratchit and the bookkeepers had no idea of the magic that would unfold that very night. But they were in for a surprise tomorrow morning.

A/N: I'm not sure if there really is such thing as St. Catherine's Charity Foundation. I'll also try and keep most of the religion stuff out of here for those who might not like it. Some of the characters aren't played by Kung Fu Panda characters. This is mostly inspired by "Muppets Christmas Carol". Read and Review!


	3. Marley's Ghost

Chapter Two- Marley's Ghost

Scrooge lived in a house, though some may call it a pitiful pile of brick on a dark street. It had once belonged to his old partner, Jacob Marley. I must ask you to remember that Jacob was dead and decaying in his grave. Know this always, or else nothing that follows will seem wondrous.

Scrooge walked up to his door, pulling out the keys to his home. Then, something caught his eye, and he did a double take at the door knocker. He stared at the brass knocker for only a moment before it changed. It took the form of a golden languor head.

Scrooge was taken aback. "Jacob?"

"SCROOGE!" Jacob's head screamed.

Scrooge jumped back, falling off his porch steps. He quickly got up and inspected the door knocker again, but it was normal once more. Declaring it a "humbug", Scrooge went on into his house.

To say Scrooge was not startled would be completely untrue, yet the moment had passed. Scrooge ascended up the stairs with only a small candle to light his way. Darkness was cheap, and Scrooge liked it. However, the incident at the door had made him wary, so he decided to search his rooms. He found nothing, though he did mistake his best dressing gown on a hook for a person.

So, that evening, Scrooge ate in peace near a fire. Nothing unusual happened until he heard a clinking sound. But, when he looked up and listened, the sound disappeared. Scrooge turned and tried to find the source, but decided otherwise and continued to eat. But, the sound came again, and it was louder. A hollow laugh followed it.

The fire suddenly died down and went out. Scrooge felt cold and a bit afraid. He stood very still and listened, but the only sound was of his breathing.

Then, a laugh once more, and the sound of many chains!

Scrooge whipped around to look at the door as many boxes and chests, all ghostly and white, came right thru the door. A person followed them. A man that was a golden languor, with wild hair and dressed in nice clothing that was now a bit tattered. He was covered in chains. The monkey smiled.

"Well, if it isn't Ebenezer Scrooge!" he laughed. Scrooge hid behind his chair, petrified. The golden languor ghost continued. "Looking older and meaner! Ha ha! I never knew you'd get worse!"

Scrooge looked out from behind his chair. "Who are you?" he whispered.

"In life, I was your partner, Jacob Marley!"

"I don't believe it!" Scrooge retorted.

"Why do you doubt your senses?" Jacob (Monkey) asked.

"Because anything can cause them to not work right." Scrooge said, standing up. "You may be a piece of moldy bread or undigested beef."

"Ah, Ebenezer!" Jacob laughed. "You are such a fool!"

"Why are you here?" Scrooge asked.

Jacob sighed, finally getting serious. "I am here to warn you, Ebenezer. Do you remember how I was when I was alive?"

"Of course." Scrooge chuckled. "You were such a good businessman. I remember how you once evicted an entire orphanage!" Scrooge laughed. "Good times, my friend."

"Yeah…" Jacob snapped himself out of it. "I mean no! Ebenezer, my dearest friend, look at me. I'm in chains, bound to my guilt and sins for all eternity! I was so cruel to those I loaned money to, and I ignored those in need. And now, in death, I must face the consequences!"

"What do you mean?"

"My heart was painted black." Jacob said sadly. "I took advantage of the poor."

"You were never unkind to your fellow men!" Scrooge declared.

"The only thing I loved about mankind was their money!" Jacob declared back. "And now look at me! The same will happen to you if you do not change!"

"What?"

"You will be haunted by three spirits tonight!" Jacob warned. "Listen to them! Use and follow their teachings! Or else you will wear chains that are a thousand times worse than mine!"

"Can't I meet them all at once and get it over with?" Scrooge pleaded.

"Follow their teachings!" Jacob repeated. "Or you are doomed. Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one. With that, I leave you, my friend." And Jacob Marley disappeared with only the sound of a painful laugh.

Scrooge stood terrified in the spot. But the fire flicked on again, and he decided to get to bed. He lit a candle once more and journeyed to his bed. He looked around once more, but then drew his bed curtains around and muttered, "Humbug." And Scrooge went to sleep with his cane, should Jacob's words become true.

Scrooge slept soundly. But, soon, the bell chimed one o' clock in the morning. He opened one eye, but nothing unusual happened. Jacob Marley's words echoed in his ears.

_Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one!_

There was a flash.

A/N: I know, short chapter. But the rest are going to be A LOT longer, trust me.


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Past

Chapter Three- The Ghost of Christmas Past

Scrooge sat straight up in bed, staring at the bright lights that surrounded his bed. He warily opened the curtain and looked out. The light died a little to reveal a young tree snake dressed his white with a white crown of flowers on her head. She was floating on air.

"Are you the spirit that has come as foretold?" Scrooge asked.

"I am." The girl said.

"But you're so young." Scrooge protested.

"I can remember almost 1900 years." The girl assured. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"What business do you have here?" Scrooge demanded.

"Your welfare." The Ghost (Viper) said.

"Huh?" Scrooge scoffed. "A night of uninterrupted rest might help my welfare."

"Your salvation, then." The Ghost tried. "Take heed. Come." Scrooge got out of bed, and his window suddenly flew open.

Scrooge stared fearfully at the spirit. "Spirit, please, I am but mortal, and likely to fall."

"A touch from me and you shall fly." The Ghost promised. The Ghost extended her tail, and Scrooge took a hold of it. Then, they were off, flying thru the night sky. Scrooge was a bit terrified as they went flying. Then, a bright light shined up ahead.

"Spirit!" Scrooge cried. "What is that? It can't be dawn yet!"

"It is the past." The Ghost of Christmas Past replied.

Scrooge's vision was engulfed with light. When he could see once more, he and the Ghost were in a small, snow covered town. The Ghost of Christmas Past set Scrooge down gently on the ground, and Scrooge knew they had arrived at his childhood. It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve, and Scrooge was conscious of a thousand odors, each connected to a thousand thoughts, joys, and cares, long forgotten.

"This is my old school." Scrooge realized. "I was a boy here. Look! There's Henry! And my best friend, Edmund! Hello boys! Children?"

"These are the shadows of your past." The Ghost told Scrooge. "They can neither see nor hear us. Come, let us go inside."

What a flood of memories that Scrooge remembered as he walked into his old classroom. "I know it so well, Spirit." He said. "I chose my profession in this room."

"And is he, too, familiar?" The Ghost asked.

Scrooge looked, and was astonished to see his younger self, working, as usual. "It's me."

"Come on, Ebenezer!" Scrooge's friend, Edmund, said as he and Henry came passing by. "The last coach is leaving!"

"Come on, Ed." Henry urged. "Ebenezer never goes home for Christmas." The boys left.

"Who cares about dumb old Christmas?" young Ebenezer retorted.

"I was so often alone." Scrooge told The Ghost. "My mother and sister were dead, and my father never cared for me. But, I liked to study and read."

"Let us see another Christmas like this." The Ghost invited.

"Nothing changed." Scrooge said scornfully.

"You changed." The Ghost assured. As Scrooge watched, he suddenly became aware of his younger self getting a bit older. Then, he noticed a pre-middle aged goat come in.

"So, Master Scrooge!" the goat said cheerfully. "Graduation day!"

"That's my old headmaster!" Scrooge said delightfully. "Headmaster Victor. He taught me my most valuable lesson."

"Stand up." Headmaster Victor ordered. He led Ebenezer to the front of the room. "To maintain a good life, work hard! Yes, work hard, work long, and be constructive! Ah, Ebenezer. Life is a golden opportunity! Today you will go off into the real world! I have found an internship for you in business."

"Yes, Headmaster." Ebenezer said.

(A/N: Ebenezer refers to Scrooge's younger self)

"You will love business." Headmaster Victor assured. "Ah, here is your coach, my dear lad."

The Ghost came to Scrooge's side. "Come, there is much to see." Scrooge nodded as there was another flash, and the two of them journeyed some years into the future. A moment later, Scrooge found himself standing in a busy street, looking at a building he had not seen in years.

Scrooge stood in the spot, dumbfounded.

"You recognize this place, Ebenezer Scrooge?" The Ghost asked.

"My first job was here!" Scrooge said. "This is Fezziwig's factory!" So true. And, once again, it was Christmas Eve. Scrooge and The Ghost journeyed inside, where many people were gathered, talking and laughing. Scrooge recognized a single face out of them all.

"There's Fezziwig himself!" he cried.

Fezziwig was there, standing on a platform high above the crowd. He was quite small, being a 30-year-old praying mantis.

"Look lads!" Fezziwig (Mantis) said to himself. "Dusk has fallen, the lamp lighters are at work. It's Christmas Eve for sure!"

"What an employer he was." Scrooge commented. "As hard and ruthless as a rose petal."

"It's time for the party to begin!" Fezziwig announced.

"It's the Fezziwig Christmas Party!" Scrooge exclaimed. As Scrooge looked about, he heard Fezziwig trying unsuccessfully to quiet the crowd down. It wasn't until a large hippo yelled, "QUIET!" that everyone stopped talking.

"Thank you." Fezziwig thanked. "Welcome to the Fezziwig Christmas Party. It is at this time in the proceedings that I give a speech."

"And that's the same time that I take a nap!" Jacob Marley (still Monkey) yelled from the rafters. He laughed heartily.

"It's Jacob Marley." Scrooge said. "My old partner as we were lads."

"Just ignore him." Fezziwig chuckled. "And now, my speech." Fezziwig cleared his throat. "'Thank you all, and Merry Christmas!'"

"That was the speech?" Jacob scoffed. "It was lame! It was pointless! It was…..short…." He smiled. "I loved it!" Everyone laughed. And, with that said and done, the music started for some dancing. Scrooge watched as his younger self came up to Fezziwig, a document clutched nervously in his hand.

"Mr. Fezziwig?" Ebenezer excused.

"Yes?" Fezziwig asked.

"I was going over the accounts." Ebenezer said, concern etching his voice. "Do you know how much the firm is spending for this party?"

"Oh, Ebenezer!" Fezziwig laughed. "This party is a tradition that's been in my family for generations! Stop working and go enjoy yourself! This is Christmas!"

"Mr. Fezziwig?"

A young tigress, about 25 years old, approached Fezziwig. She wore an elegant yet simple blue gown and a dainty tiara on her head. A pearl bracelet was on her right wrist and a pearl choker necklace around her neck.

"Ah, Ms. Belle!" Fezziwig greeted. "How are you this evening?"

"Wonderful." Isabelle (Tigress) said.

"Ah, Ebenezer, I'd like you to meet Isabelle, the daughter of a dear friend of mine." Fezziwig told Ebenezer. "Belle, this is Ebenezer Scrooge, the finest financial mind in the city."

"A pleasure to meet you." Isabelle greeted, offering her hand.

"An honor to meet you." Ebenezer replied, kissing her hand.

"Do you remember this meeting?" The Ghost asked.

"Like it was yesterday." Scrooge replied.

"There was another Christmas with this young lady." The Ghost said. "Some years later."

Scrooge looked pained. "Please, do not show me that Christmas."

But the Ghost took him forward to that point in time, when it was "some years later". Scrooge saw his younger self and Jacob Marley, working in the bank Scrooge worked at in the present. Isabelle came in, looking forlorn.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Isabelle!" Jacob said in his old cheery way. "Or, should I say, Mrs. Scrooge!" He laughed heartily.

Ebenezer laughed as well from his desk. "Not yet, Jacob, not yet."

"Then when?" Isabelle demanded.

The room got quiet. "I'm sorry?" Jacob asked.

"Ebenezer has postponed our wedding for yet another year." Isabelle said.

Jacob stared at his partner. "Another year? Hasn't it been long enough?"

"It has." Isabelle scoffed.

"Belle, I can't marry you yet." Ebenezer protested. "There's not enough money for even a decent home. Investments have grown."

"So you said last year." Isabelle protested.

"Business is poor." Ebenezer rallied. "Jacob and I just opened this store a few months ago."

"A gift from Fezziwig himself." Jacob added.

"You have a partner and your own firm!" Isabelle scoffed.

"This is for you." Ebenezer said, standing. "I love you, Belle."

"You did once." Isabelle said sadly. "But what happened to the man I danced with at every Fezziwig Christmas Party since our first meeting?"

"Belle…." Ebenezer started.

"I'm sorry." Isabelle said. "I can't do it." Isabelle took the ruby studded gold ring off her finger and laid it on Ebenezer's desk. "You'll make good money off of it." She said simply before turning and leaving.

"I never saw her again after that." Scrooge said.

Ebenezer picked up the ring. "What will you do with it?" Jacob asked.

"It belongs to either me or Belle." Ebenezer said, pocketing the ring. "No one else."

The Ghost approached Scrooge. "There is but one more shadow to show you."

The scene changed. It was still Christmas Eve, but the date on a small calendar nearby said it was a few years later. Jacob and Ebenezer were hard at work, but Jacob looked pale and sickly. He coughed.

"You alright?" Ebenezer asked.

"Of course!" Jacob retorted. "I'm as healthy as a horse!" He coughed again, more violently this time.

"Marley, go home." Ebenezer ordered. "For two reasons: you're too sick, and I don't want what you've got." The two friends laughed heartily before Jacob closed his book and hopped down from his stool. But he hardly made it to the door before he collapsed.

"Marley?" Ebenezer asked, getting up from his desk. "Jacob!" Ebenezer rushed to his fallen friend, but it was too late.

Scrooge couldn't take it. "Spirit, show me no more. Why do you enjoy torturing me?"

Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and Scrooge found himself in his bed once more. Looking out, he saw the image of the Ghost of Christmas Past illuminated in his bedside candle's flame.

"These are the shadows of what has been." The Ghost said. "They are what they are, do not blame me."

The candle light went out, and The Ghost of Christmas Past disappeared.

A/N: Anytime I say "The Ghost", make sure you know which chapter I'm in, because each ghost of Christmas has their own chapter.


	5. The Ghost of Christmas Present

Chapter Four- The Ghost of Christmas Present

Scrooge was returned to his bed, exhausted. And there he remained until his clock chimed for two in the morning. But, as he looked out from his bed, he saw nothing.

Then, the lights came on, and a great, joyous laughter rang out. A large panda head peered thru the door across the room.

"Come in!" the panda cried. "And know me better man!" he laughed again as he disappeared. Scrooge got out of bed and journeyed into the other room. And lo and behold there was a plethora of food, enough for a perfect feast. There was another laugh, and Scrooge saw the second of the three spirits. This spirit was a panda, wearing robes of red and gold with a wreath on his head. He was so large that, even when sitting on his hunches, the spirit had to hunch over to fit in the tiny room.

"Come in and know me better, man!" the spirit said. "Uh, did I already say that?"

"You did." Scrooge told him.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present." Said the Ghost of Christmas Present (Po). "This is the night before the dawn before the day of Christmas! Did I tell you that I am the Ghost of Christmas Present?"

"You did, yes." Scrooge said.

"Come in and know me better, man!" The Ghost chuckled.

"You're a little absent-minded spirit." Scrooge said.

"No." The Ghost insisted. "I'm a _large _absent-minded spirit! My mind if filled with the here and now. And now is Christmas!"

Scrooge chuckled along with the ghost. "I don't believe I've ever met anyone like you spirit."

"No?" The Ghost asked. "Over 1800 of my brothers have come before me!"

"1800?" Scrooge asked. "Imagine the grocery bill?" Scrooge and the Ghost laughed heartily, and the Ghost shrank to about the same height as Scrooge.

"Have you ever noticed that everything seems wonderful at Christmas?" the Ghost asked.

Scrooge's smiled disappeared. "In all honesty, no. I guess I never understood Christmas."

"Trust me." The Ghost assured. "Before the day is done, you will!" The Ghost suddenly pushed open a nearby window and breathed in the cool, fresh night air. "We shall go out! Let's go!" And, in the blink of an eye, The Ghost of Christmas Present and Scrooge were on the street. With a wave of his hand, The Ghost made it day. "I give you: Christmas morning!"

Scrooge watched as children played in the snow. It was a clear day, but still cold. Carolers sang joyful tunes. Men, women, and children alike were walking about, greeting each other warmly and wishing a Merry Christmas. There was a skip in everyone's step.

"I don't understand." Scrooge said. "Everyone's so happy, but why?"

"Christmas is a time for giving and spreading happiness." The Ghost replied. Scrooge watched as many people around him exchanged gifts and warm greetings. Two women gave a beautiful wreath to some poor folks huddled around a fire. Looking into a large hole, Scrooge saw a large family of mice celebrating Christmas as well.

"But what do people _do _at Christmas besides exchange gifts, have feasts, and spread happiness?" Scrooge asked pleadingly.

"Some dance." The Ghost replied. He pulled Scrooge over to a square, where many musicians played lively music as many couples, even young children, danced to it. Scrooge smiled.

"Spirit, I still believe I had no idea. Show me friends." Scrooge pleaded. "Show me family at Christmas." The Ghost and Scrooge disappeared and appeared in a very nice little living room. Two cranes passed by.

"That's Fred!" Scrooge realized. "My nephew and his wife, Clara, having dinner with friends."

"Well, now." Fred announced. "We've had the pudding and sung carols. What next?"

"A game!" Clara proposed. Everyone else agreed.

"Do people play games at Christmas?" Scrooge asked.

"I love games!" The Ghost replied.

"How about 'Yes and No'?" Clara suggested. Everyone in the room agreed heartily.

"Good idea." Fred agreed as well. "Oh, I'll be it."

"Yes, let Fred be it he always thinks of good things." Clara agreed.

"Alright. Oh, I have a good one." Fred said. "Guess."

"Vegetable?" one guest asked.

"No." Fred said.

"Mineral?" Clara asked.

"No."

"Animal, then." Another guest asked.

"What else?" Fred declared.

"What else indeed?" Clara commented.

"Found on a farm?" a pig asked.

"Never." Fred chuckled.

"In the city?" Clara put up.

"Usually." Fred mused.

"Is it a dog?" a dog asked.

"No." Fred said.

"A cat?" Scrooge asked.

"A cat?" Clara said.

"I said it first." Scrooge said.

"No." Fred said.

Everyone thought hard. "Wait, then is it an unwanted creature?" Clara guessed.

"Often." Fred smiled.

"A mouse!"

"A rat!"

"A leech!"

"Oh, it's just too good." Fred laughed.

"Wait, an unwanted creature, but not a mouse or a rat or a leech." Clara rephrased.

"Then what?" a guest asked.

"What?"

"What?" Scrooge asked.

"It's Ebenezer Scrooge!" Clara guessed.

"Yes!" Fred laughed. Everyone laughed hard, but Scrooge's smile disappeared. Here was his own nephew, mocking him. The Ghost came up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come." The Ghost said. "There is much more to see."

"No more." Scrooge said scornfully. "I wish to see no more!" But The Ghost had already transported them to a dismal little street in a poor part of town.

"Why have we come to this little corner of the town?" Scrooge demanded.

"It's Christmas here, too, ya know." The Ghost said. He gestured to a nearby house. "That's Bob Cratchit's house." Perhaps it was The Ghost's kind nature, or his generosity towards men, that led them straight to the house of Scrooge's faithful clerk.

Scrooge stared at the little house. "This is Bob Cratchit's house?"

The Ghost, who had been looking somewhere else, suddenly turned. "How do you know that?"

"You just told me." Scrooge reminded him.

"Oh." The Ghost chuckled. "Well, I'm _usually _trustworthy." The two of them peered into the window and Scrooge saw it was a simple little place; the cooking area here, a table and chairs nearby. A fair sized fireplace, and stairs that led up to who knows where. Scrooge caught sight of three red pandas in the room. One, a 28-year-old woman, was cooking at the stove. Another, a 16-year-old boy, was turning a spit that held a pathetic excuse for a goose. The third, a 9-year-old girl, was playing with a ball of yarn, and, by the looks of it, she had gotten tangled in a bunch of it.

"Who are those people?" Scrooge asked.

"That's Emily Cratchit." The Ghost said. "The one at the stove. She's Bob's wife. The boy is Peter, Bob's eldest son. The young girl is Belinda, Bob's only daughter." Scrooge was a bit surprised. He had never heard of Bob having a family. He had scorned his nephew so often for getting married that one of the only reasons he liked Bob was because he thought his clerk was single. He and the Ghost watched what was happening.

Emily Cratchit turned away from her cooking and turned to her son. "Peter, do not stop turning that spit. That is the secret to a perfectly cooked goose."

"It smells so good Mother." Peter exclaimed as he kept turning. Being a small mammal made it a bit difficult to keep the spit going.

"It should." Emily said. "I want everything perfect for your father and brother."

"Nobody's perfect, Mommy!" Belinda laughed. Emily chuckled and helped her daughter get untangled from the yarn before going back to her cooking. While Emily and Peter put the fully cooked goose on a tray, Belinda craftily reached her hand into the chestnut bowl. But Emily caught her.

"Now, now, Belinda." Emily said. "We must wait for the rest of the family to be here."

"But I'm hungry!" Belinda cried.

"Aren't we always…." Peter muttered. Emily whapped her son on the head with a wooden spoon. "Ow!"

"Alright." Emily gave in. "_One _chestnut." She gave one to Belinda and another to Peter.

At the sound of talking, Scrooge and the Ghost turned and saw Bob Cratchit himself coming down the road, carrying a small boy on his shoulder. "That's Tiny Tim." The Ghost explained. "Bob's youngest son."

"So Belinda and I wanted to have some fun." Tiny Tim was explaining. "You know how Peter has that crush on Mary Belington? Well, while we were out, your friend Mr. Benson gave us some apple cider. Belinda and I waited until Peter was taking a _long _drink, and then we shouted, 'Hi Mary!'. Then Peter spit out all of the cider and got it all over his clothes!"

"Is that so?" Bob asked. "That wasn't very nice."

"Mr. Benson gave him another glass to replace the first." Tiny Tim said. They laughed.

"So how was your Christmas?" Tiny Tim asked his father.

"Wonderful." Bob said. "Because I'm spending it with my family." The two of them got to the house and Bob carefully set Tiny Tim down. The little 7-year-old had to lean on a tiny crutch to avoid falling. "Come on." Bob encouraged. "Let's see how dinner's coming along." The two of them went in, and Scrooge and the Ghost went back to looking thru the window.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Bob greeted.

"Daddy!" Belinda laughed as she ran into her father's arms. Peter followed.

"Merry Christmas Belinda." Bob said. "Merry Christmas Peter." Bob embraced his children.

"Daddy!" Belinda laughed. "Did you hear what Tim and I did to Peter?"

"Oh come on!" Peter complained.

"Peter, Belinda, go set the table." Emily ordered gently.

"Ok!" they cried, running off.

"Hey wait for me!" Tiny Tim cried as he followed as fast as he could on his crutch.

"Merry Christmas Emily." Bob said.

Emily hugged and kissed her husband. "Happy Christmas. What took you so long?"

"Uh….nothing." Bob said, walking off to the table. He wasn't about to admit that Tim had gotten into a bit of trouble after some mean boys were teasing him about his crutch.

"The dinner!" Tiny Tim said excitedly. "The goose!" he jumped with excitement, but then started coughing. Emily rushed to his side.

"Now, Tim." She said. "You've gotten overexcited again. Go sit down." Tiny Tim obeyed, still coughing a bit. "How was he in town?" Emily asked her husband.

"Good as gold and better." Bob sighed. "I hate to think of him so sick, even on Christmas. But he tells me that life goes on, and we can't change what's already been done."

"A remarkable child." Scrooge commented. "What's wrong with him?" he asked as the Cratchit's sat down to eat.

"Much, I'm afraid." The Ghost replied.

"I pay Bob such a small amount." Scrooge confessed. "It's such a meager feast."

"But very much appreciated." The Ghost insisted.

"…..Mr. Scrooge." Bob suddenly piped up.

"Bob?" Scrooge asked. "Bob Cratchit?" Scrooge walked up to the door and walked right thru it, watching Bob and his family. The Ghost stood off to one side to look on.

"I propose a toast to Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge." Bob offered. "My employer and founder of the feast!"

"Founder of the feast indeed." Emily scoffed.

"Emily…" Bob said.

"Bob Cratchit, I am saying this now." Emily continued. "If Mr. Scrooge were here right now, I'd give him a good piece of my mind and I hope he'd choke on it!"

"Choke!" Belinda agreed.

"Emily, my dear, can you not put aside your strong dislike towards Mr. Scrooge for one night?" Bob pleaded.

Emily sighed. "Very well. To Mr. Scrooge. Even if he is unkind, ill-tempered, stingy, and badly dressed!" Scrooge looked scornfully down at his dress robes as Emily tried to continue. "And if I-"

"To the founder of the feast, Mr. Scrooge!" Tiny Tim interrupted.

Emily sighed once more. "To Mr. Scrooge, in hopes that he is having a pleasant Christmas…or at least a nice Christmas dinner, to which I have no doubts."

"No doubts." Peter and Belinda agreed.

"Thank you." Bob said gratefully. The Cratchit's started to eat, but Tiny Tim soon started to cough violently. Bob's face seemed to pale as he rushed to his sickly son's side. "Tim?"

"I'm ok!" Tiny Tim coughed. "My water went down my windpipe!"

Bob breathed a large sigh of relief.

"Spirit, what will happen to Tiny Tim?" Scrooge asked.

The Ghost, who looked like he had aged a hundred years in two minutes, stood up and walked to Scrooge's side. "That is the future." He said. "My realm is the present. However, I do see an empty chair at the table, and a crutch, ownerless. I fear that if these shadows remain unchanged, the child shall die." Then, the Ghost scowled. "But, if he's going to die he'd better get on with it! And decrease the surplus population!"

"Oh, Spirit." Scrooge pleaded. "Do not mock me with my own words."

The Ghost smiled softly and put an arm around Scrooge. "Come. My time grows short."

As the Cratchit's faded into darkness, Scrooge kept his eyes on Tiny Tim the entire time.

The Ghost and Scrooge ended up outside a graveyard, and the Ghost sat down on a stone bench.

"Do you grow old, spirit?" Scrooge asked.

"I do." The Ghost admitted. "Every day. As each Christmas ends, it belongs in the sister's realm, the past. The Christmas's that come are mine, the present. And, now, I leave you with my brother: the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. And, if I'm correct, my time here will be finished by the twelfth stroke."

Suddenly, a nearby cock struck for midnight.

"Now?" Scrooge asked. "But spirit, I have learned so much from you." But nothing Scrooge could do would stop those terrible bells. "Oh spirit, do not leave me."

"I'm afraid I must." The Ghost said gently, placing a paw on Scrooge's shoulder.

"You have meant so much to me!" Scrooge cried. "You've changed me!"

"And now, I leave you with my brother of the future." The Ghost said. "Go forth, and know him better, man!" The Ghost laughed heartily as he disappeared.

And Scrooge was alone.

A/N: A SUPER long chapter! Only two chapters left of the story!


	6. The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

Chapter Five- The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

Scrooge stood up, feeling every hair on the back of his neck prickle. He suddenly had a bad feeling and turned around. He gasped with fright and started running when he saw a thick fog rapidly rolling towards him. But he then stopped because he knew fog couldn't hurt him, and the cloud of whiteness consumed him.

Besides, it wasn't the fog Scrooge was afraid of. It was what would be _in _the fog.

When the fog had cleared, Scrooge was in the same place. He turned and jumped with terror at the sight of the third spirit.

The Ghost of Christmas Future was a snow leopard, with eyes that looked like fire and his fur color drained. He wore dark gray robes. His claws were overgrown, and the Ghost wore a scowl.

Scrooge seemed speechless. "Am I in the presence of the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" he finally uttered.

The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (Tai Lung) only nodded solemnly.

"Spirit." Scrooge whispered. "I fear you more than any specter I have ever met. I am prepared to follow and to learn with a thankful heart."

The Ghost only stared at him.

"Will you not speak to me?" Scrooge pleaded. The Ghost gestured towards the waning moon. "Ah, yes. I understand. The night grows short. Please, lead me." The Ghost took a gentle hold of Scrooge's shoulder as they walked off. The scene shifted and changed like a swirl of melting colors. Once done, they found themselves on the streets, in the pouring rain. The Ghost pointed towards some male pigs talking and chuckling. Scrooge listened carefully.

"Well, I don't know much about it anyway." One said. "All I know is that he's dead."

"When?" another asked.

"Just last night, I believe." The first replied.

"Wonder what he died of." The third asked. "I thought he'd never go!" They all laughed.

"I'd like to know what he did with his money!" the second asked.

They all laughed.

"Well, it's likely to be a cheap funeral." The first pig said. "I don't know a single soul who'd go."

"I'd go?" the third pig said. "If lunch is provided!" They laughed heartily. "I'll be you anything his money will go to his nephew."

"Ah, yes." The second chimed in. "How did the boy react?"

"Not sure." The first said. "But I heard he's locked himself up in his house."

"Which is what we should do." The second said. "I'm gonna get pneumonia if I stay out here!" They all agreed, bid farewell, and walked off.

"I know some of them, Spirit." Scrooge scoffed. "Of what poor wrench to they speak?" The Ghost only pointed down into a dark room, and Scrooge entered it. He saw a long, 60 ft anaconda, curled up behind a desk. Some people were standing before him.

"Back from the house of grief?" the anaconda mused.

"You wouldn't believe what the old man had!" one person, a rabbit man, said. "I found this pearl watch chain."

"Ah." The anaconda smiled. "Good condition."

"I've got his sheets." A weasel woman said.

The anaconda rubbed his tail against them. "Still warm…." He mused. "But you know I don't pay extra for warmth." He hissed.

"You ought to." The weasel said. "It was the only warmth he had."

"How hard was it to get these?" the anaconda asked.

"Not very hard at all." A gopher woman said. "The servants didn't mind at all."

"How would you know?" the anaconda asked.

"I'm one of them!" the gopher cried. They all laughed.

"I believe I understand." Scrooge said as he walked back to the Ghost. "The case of this unhappy man might be my own. Please, show me some tenderness in his unhappy time." The Ghost obliged, and Scrooge found himself in a familiar place.

"Ah, Bob Cratchit's house!" Scrooge said happily. "A place of joy and laughter!" Scrooge walked happily up to the window. "Thank you for bringing me here!" Scrooge looked up and down the street, realizing that it was dark and quiet. "Why is it so quiet spirit?" The Ghost only pointed to the door. Scrooge peered in and saw a scene similar to what it was last Christmas, but the mood was dark and sad. Emily was still at the stove, but this time Peter was sitting near the fire, reading a book, and Belinda was lazily pushing around a ball of yarn.

Emily, as she cooked, sniffed a little. Belinda heard and walked over to her mother. "Mommy, why are you crying again?"

Emily looked up and wiped her wet eyes. "I'm not. The smoke from the fire hurts my eyes."

Scrooge came to a dark realization that he refused to believe. "Not Tiny Tim…"

Emily peered into a small mirror and dabbed her eyes. "There." She turned to her daughter. "I have such weak eyes. I wouldn't want to show your father weak eyes, especially not now. He should be home any minute."

"He seems to walk slower every evening." Peter noted quietly. Emily, instead of hitting him, only nodded.

Scrooge turned at the soft sound of feet in the snow. He saw Bob Cratchit, walking slowly towards his house, Tiny Tim nowhere in sight. Bob approached his door and sighed. He took a breath, composed himself, and walked in. Scrooge watched thru the window.

"Merry Christmas." Bob said softly as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Daddy…" Belinda walked up to her father and Bob patted her head. Peter walked up and awkwardly stood before his father.

"Good evening." Peter said. Bob smiled and hugged his children.

"Children, please go set the table." Emily said. Peter and Belinda did so. "Thank you." She turned to her husband. "How was the churchyard?"

"Tiny Tim would've been very happy." Bob said. "I picked out a nice little spot. It's on a hill, under a tree, looking out over the land. You can see the pond from there. Tim liked…." Bob looked away.

"Tiny Tim loved that little pond." Emily said. "I remember how he, Peter, and Belinda would swim in it every summer."

"It would've done you good to see it." Bob said. "It's a bit green."

"I would think everything would be white." Emily commented. Bob and his family sat down in front of the fire to eat. It was a quiet dinner.

"Did you see Mary today?" Emily asked Peter.

"Yeah." Peter said. "She came to visit; said she was sorry and wanted to keep me company."

"That's sweet." Emily said.

There was silence.

"What happened to Mr. Scrooge?" Belinda asked quietly. "I don't see him often."

"I'll not have that blasted man's name uttered in my house!" Emily hissed.

"Emily…." Bob warned.

"Bob Cratchit if that man were here I'd strangle him!" Emily decreed.

"For what?" Bob challenged.

"For killing our son!" Emily said.

"Emily, you can't possibly think this is Scrooge's fault." Bob said.

"I do." Emily said. "If he were a proper employer he'd learn to pay his workers a decent amount! And I'm not just talking about you; what about those bookkeepers?"

"Emily, he's only mortal." Bob insisted as he stood to put his dishes in the sink.

"Mortal and a sinner!" Emily cried as she stood to face her husband. "That man was wicked and-"

"What did you want me to do?" Bob yelled. "Waltz up to him and say 'Pay me more or I'll quit'? He'd give me my last paycheck and then toss me out into the snow!"

"You called him the 'founder of the feast' at Christmas last year." Emily reminded him. "You acted like he was a generous man but you know in your mind and soul that he is cruel and dark-hearted!"

"Why can't you do it?" Bob challenged. "I ask so little. All I ask is that for _a single day_ you keep your hatred for Ebenezer Scrooge to yourself. Are you so weak that you can't handle that?" Bob started to walk off. Peter held Belinda close.

"I'll not stand here and be insulted by my own husband." Emily said as she followed.

"Then why are you still here?" Bob shouted. "If you hate Scrooge that much than go burn his house down! For all I care he can go to hell and you can see him down! Then you might actually give me some peace once you're out of the house!" Emily huffed in disgust and walked off to her cooking. Bob turned and kick a post in frustration. He stood at the foot of the stairs, but didn't go up. Belinda timidly pulled away from Peter and gently tugged on her father's pant leg.

"Daddy?" Bob turned to his daughter, still looking furious. "Are you and Mommy going to get divorced?"

Instantly, the anger in Bob's face melted, and Emily stopped what she was doing. Peter sighed and stared at his parents.

"Oh, honey." Bob picked up his daughter and hugged her. "No; never." Bob and Emily joined Peter back at the fire. "Listen, Mommy and Daddy may fight sometimes. But it happens. And you know what? We forget about it by the next morning."

"Peter, Belinda, I don't want you to _ever _think that we'll get divorced over a silly little fight." Emily told her kids. Belinda and Peter nodded.

"I don't want anyone sad, especially at Christmas." Bob said. "Life is full of meetings and partings. I believe we'll never forget this parting. I know with all my heart that we'll neverforget Tiny Tim."

"And your father and I will never forget this fight." Emily said. "It'll be a lesson for us all."

Scrooge pulled away from the window and turned to the spirit. "Spirit, why must we go thru such sadness at this time? How can we endure it?" The Ghost seemed very sad by the scene in the Cratchit home, and he led Scrooge to a graveyard; the same graveyard the Ghost of Christmas Present had left Scrooge at.

"Must we return to this place?" Scrooge asked. "Is there something else I must know?"

The Ghost remained as silent as ever, his tail swishing back and forth.

"Spirit, I know what I must ask, but I fear to." Scrooge gulped. "Who is this man whose death brought such happiness?"

The Ghost pointed to a gravestone. Scrooge started towards it, but turned once more.

"Answer me one more question." Scrooge pleaded. "Are these the shadows of what _will _be, or the shadows of what _may _be only?"

The Ghost gestured towards the stone once more.

"These events can be changed." Scrooge said, on the verge of tears. He walked slowly towards the stone. He pointed to a stone nearby, but the Ghost pointed to the one that was further on. "A life can be made right!" Scrooge decreed strongly. He knelt next to the stone and wiped the snow off of it.

It read, 'EBENEZER SCROOGE'

Scrooge cried. "Ebenezer Scrooge." He turned to the Ghost. "Oh please spirit, no. Hear me. I'm not the man I was before." He stood quickly. "Why would you show me this if I am beyond all hope?" Scrooge walked to the Ghost's side. "I will honor Christmas in the past, present and future. I will not shut out the lessons you and the other spirits have taught me. Tell me I may sponge out the writing on this stone." The Ghost didn't answer, and Scrooge went to his knees, clutching the Ghost's robes. "Please, Spirit, speak to me." Scrooge continued to cry as the Ghost waved his hand, and Scrooge was gone.

"Ebenezer Scrooge." The Ghost mused. He smiled. "Well done."

A/N: The Ghost speaks! Hah! One more chapter left!


	7. Christmas Day

Chapter Six- Christmas Day

Scrooge fell for only a brief moment before he felt something soft and warm. He looked up and stood up on his knees and looked around in amazement.

"I'm home." He realized. He chuckled lightly and got out of bed, looking around and realizing with joy that nothing had changed yet. The bed posts were his own, the bed was his own, the _room _was his own. No spirits or anything was left of last night. The one thing that made Scrooge even happier was the he knew his life lay before him, and he could be changed.

"I will live my life in the past, present and the future!" Scrooge told no one in particular. "Oh Jacob Marley!" Scrooge knelt to the ground. "Oh Heavenly Christmas bless this day. Jacob Marley I hope you know I have changed! I say it on my knees!" He noticed his bed curtains. "They're not torn down. They're still here, everything's here! I'm here! Oh, it's a miracle!" Scrooge walked off and got a good look at himself in the mirror, but continued. "I don't know what to do. I'm as light as a feather! I'm as happy as an angel! I'm as merry as a school boy!" Scrooge hurried to his window and threw it open. It was snowing lightly, and he looked down to see the young rabbit boy he had thrown a wreath at the previous day. "You there, boy!" he called down.

The boy looked up. "Me? Uh, I mean, me sir?"

"What's today?" Scrooge asked.

"Pardon?" the boy asked.

"What's today my dear fellow?" Scrooge repeated.

"Today?" The boy smiled. "Why it's Christmas Day!"

"I haven't missed it." Scrooge cried. "The spirits did it in one night! They can do that you know." Scrooge laughed. "But of course they can! They can do anything they'd like!"

"Of course they can!" The boy agreed, smiling.

"Do you know the poultry shop in the next street?" Scrooge asked.

"Yes, sir, I do!" the boy said.

"A bright young lad." Scrooge said. "A remarkable boy." The boy seemed to blush. "You know the large turkey in the window?"

"The one larger than me?" the boy asked. "It's still there!"

"I very much enjoy talking to you." Scrooge said. "Go and buy it!"

"Be serious." The boy said.

"I am being serious." Scrooge said. "Buy it for me and I'll give you a shilling." Scrooge grabbed a small bag of money. "No, five shillings." He tossed the bag to the boy. Excited, he was off like a shot, determined to do Scrooge's task.

Scrooge closed his window. "I'll bring it to Bob Cratchit's house." He told himself. "What a surprise it'll be. It's twice the size of Tiny Tim!" And a few moments later, Scrooge was dressed in his good clothes and out the door, wishing everyone he passed a Merry Christmas. Everyone was out and about, and they were very surprised, but they started to like what they called the "New Scrooge".

Scrooge came across the otter and iguana that had come to him for donations.

"Oh, Mr. Scrooge!" the otter cried. The iguana hid behind his partner.

"Just the gentlemen I'd like to see!" Scrooge said. "About that donation, put me down for…" Scrooge leaned down and whispered something in the otter's ear, the iguana listening.

The otter's eyes widened. "That much?"

"Not a penny less." Scrooge insisted.

"Why, thank you!" The otter said. "I just wish we had something for you!" The iguana suddenly perked up and gave Scrooge his red scarf.

Scrooge seemed overwhelmed, but smiled as he took the scarf and put it on. "Thank you."

"Here's your turkey, Mr. Scrooge!" the bunny boy said, carrying an enormous turkey in his arms.

"Follow me, lad!" Scrooge ordered as they walked off. Suddenly, there was a shrill scream and a strange force knocked Scrooge to the ground.

"Oh!" came a small voice. "Please forgive me Mr. Scrooge!"

Scrooge laughed as he stood up. He was now covered in snow. "Not at all! Let me help you." But he looked at the girl that had fallen on him and he noticed something. For one thing, she was a snake. She had a candle extinguisher in her tail and a small brown hat on her head. But her eyes were familiar.

"I'm so sorry." The lamp girl (Viper/Ghost of Christmas Past) said again. "I was just putting out a lamp and I slipped.

"It's alright." Scrooge said. "Have we met?"

"I don't believe so." The lamp girl said.

"Well, anyhow, Merry Christmas!" Scrooge said. "Enjoy yourself!" Scrooge walked off, the boy following. The lamp girl smiled broadly and watched as Scrooge accidently tripped over a beggar's foot.

"My bad, Mr. Scrooge." The beggar said. Scrooge recognized the beggar as well. He was a snow leopard dressed in tattered and torn up gray clothing.

"Don't I know you?" Scrooge asked.

"I can't say." The beggar (Tai Lung/ Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come) said. "But everyone knows you."

"Well, I'm sorry for the kick." Scrooge gave the beggar a small bag of money and walked off. The lamp girl slithered up to the beggar.

"He's learned." The lamp girl said.

"Indeed he has." The beggar agreed. They disappeared in twin puffs of smoke.

Scrooge continued on until he was at a market. He didn't notice a young man come out with a large crate of apples until the two collided.

"Sorry, Mr. Scrooge!" the man said.

This time, Scrooge was beside himself with laughter. The man was a panda!

"Now I _know _we've met!" Scrooge cried.

"I'm simply a market clerk." The clerk (Po/Ghost of Christmas Present) said. "How can I help you?"

"I need some presents for friends and food for a feast." Scrooge said. "Care to help me?" The clerk seemed confused, but happily helped Scrooge out. He even helped Scrooge carry his things around.

Then, Scrooge walked about the town, giving some food to a poor family and much more. He went to see Fred and Clara, giving them each a gift and telling his nephew he'd be at the dinner that night after visiting with some friends. Fred was a bit dumbfounded at first, but he played along. Scrooge then visited Fezziwig and Headmaster Victor, both of whom were old men in a retirement home. They received their gifts as well, quite confused by Scrooge's sudden happiness. Scrooge even went back to his bank and set out small buckets of coal for his bookkeepers the next morning.

Soon, he was at Bob Cratchit's door. The clerk had left, but Scrooge never noticed the spirit in disguise as he disappeared like his kin. The boy who had the turkey, and a few other folks from town that had the rest of the feast, were with him. Scrooge shushed them and shooed them away, a clear sign that told them to hide so Scrooge could surprise Bob. Everyone hid as Scrooge knocked on the door. He composed himself and put on a scowl.

"Bob Cratchit!" he yelled.

Bob Cratchit opened his door slowly and looked out, looking quite intimidated by seeing his boss on his doorstep. "Uh…..Mr. Scrooge!" Bob stuttered nervously.

"So here you are." Scrooge growled. "You, sir, were not at work this morning as we had discussed."

"But, sir, we did discuss it." Bob insisted, coming out to the doorstep. "It's Christmas Day; you gave me and the bookkeepers the day off."

"I?" Scrooge snarled. "I, Ebenezer Scrooge? Would I do such a thing?"

"Uh…no!" Bob stuttered. "I mean…yes…but….uh….sir….you…"

"Bob Cratchit I have had my fill of this." Scrooge said.

Emily suddenly marched out, flinging the door open in the process. "And I have had my fill of you, Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge!" she shouted.

"Emily!" Bob hissed.

"And therefore, Bob Cratchit…." Scrooge started.

"And therefore you can leave this house at once!" Emily ordered. "We don't need your wicked old self at our house on Christmas!"

"And therefore I'm about to raise your salary!" Scrooge shouted.

"And _I'm _going to raise you right off this doorstep if you-" Emily suddenly stopped. "Pardon?"

"Pardon?" Bob asked.

"Yes, Bob." Scrooge assured. "Raise your salary, and pay the mortgage off this house."

Bob was stunned. "Uh, won't you come in, Mr. Scrooge." Scrooge walked in and saw Peter, Belinda, and Tiny Tim, all who crowded around.

"Bob Cratchit would you and your family do me the honor in joining me for a turkey dinner this fine Christmas morning?" Scrooge offered. "Merry Christmas, Bob." Scrooge stood aside as the folks and the boy came in with the food. The Cratchit's were ecstatic. Scrooge then remembered his nephew Fred and sent the rabbit boy to fetch him and Clara. The dinner was fantastic. Tiny Tim, who did _not _die, looked at Scrooge as a second father.

After the dinner and everyone going home, Scrooge announced that he had something else for Bob.

"Please, sir, you've done plenty." Bob said gratefully.

"This is for your family." Scrooge insisted. So they gathered around the fireplace as Scrooge rummaged thru a small bag. "For Mrs. Emily Cratchit." Emily took the package and found a beautiful pearl necklace inside. Scrooge had gifts for everyone. Peter received a book, _Moby Dick_. Belinda got a pretty little doll. Tiny Tim was given a small, chocolate brown teddy bear.

"And, Bob, your present, apart from the raise, is a promotion." Scrooge said. "Starting tomorrow, you will be my partner."

"Partner?" Bob asked, almost fainting from shock.

"I've needed one for quite some time." Scrooge insisted. Everyone laughed. Then, there was a knock at the door. Bob answered it.

"Why come in Ms. Mary!" he cried.

Peter's face seemed to pale as a pretty young red panda walked in. She carried a colorfully wrapped present in her hands.

"Good evening, Peter." Mary said.

"Hi, Mary." Peter swooned. Mary gave Peter the present, and he opened it to find another book, this one by one of his favorite authors. "Thanks." Peter said. When Mary turned to greet the rest of the girls, Scrooge pushed an extra present he had in the bag into Peter's hands. Peter nodded and gave the gift to Mary. It was a beautiful lavender flower charm on a pretty gold chain. Mary hugged Peter, who looked like he was going to melt.

And, as Tiny Tim observed, "God bless us, every one."

THE END!


End file.
